The Empty Space For You ZhouKyu vers
by Cho Youngie
Summary: "Jeongmal joha...aku lebih suka mendengar degup jantungmu yang menenangkan ini dari pada lagu ciptaanmu itu". Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri mendengar perkatanya yang seperti gombalan roman picisan. Zhoumi tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukanya. Ia sangat ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga, ia ingin melupakan sejenak kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun bukan lagi kekasihnya.
1. Chapter 1

**The Empty Space For You [ MiXian Vers ]**

**Author : Cho Youngie a.k.a Nakamura Ayumu**

**.**

**Cast :** Cho Kyuhyun as Tan( Cho ) Kyuhyun

Zhoumi as Tan Zhoumi

Choi Siwon

Henry Lau

Lee Sungmin

.

**DECLAIMER**

#Semua yang ada didunia ini milik Tuhan#

**WARNING**

Menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun. Segala kekurangan adalah milik Author, kelebihanya milik Alloh SWT. Membaca FF ini bisa berdampak mual-mual, panas dalam, gatal-gatal dan susah buang air besar! Awas FF abal!

Akan lebih baik jika saat membaca FF ini sambil mendengarkan lagu berjudul The Empty Space For You milik Cho Yoochun.

Selamat Membaca^^

.

.

**The Empty Space For You**

**Author : Cho Youngie a.k.a Nakamura Ayumu**

**.**

Matahari mulai menampakan kehangatannya di kota Seoul yang indah, tetapi tak bisa menghangatkan hati Author#Plak!(kekeke). Terlihat sebuah kehidupan yang penuh dengan cobaan di apartemen dengan desain minimalis, milik boyband terkenal di dunia maupun akherat(lebe mode on). Pemilik apartement tersebut adalah Zhoumi, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Eunhyuk atau Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook dan Henry Lau. Yah sebenarnya sih apartement itu bukan murni milik mereka, hanya saja mereka mendapatkan ijin untuk menempatinya selama mereka masih tergabung dalam satu boyband bernama Super Junior M. Kita sebut saja tempat tingggal mereka dorm. Setuju reader? Oke, mari kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan abang-abang tampan Super Junior M di pagi hari.

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya dorm Super Junior M terlihat sepi. Namja tampan yang bernama Zhoumi masih saja bergelung dibawah selimut hangat bersama author#author dibakar Kyuhyun. Zhoumi masih saja memeluk erat gulingnya sebelum terdengar suara bel yang ditekan berulang-ulang dan itu membuatnya mengerang kesal.

Ting Tong, Ting Tong!

Ceklek

Zhoumi kembali tersenyum lega saat dirasa bunyi bel tidak lagi mengganggu indera pendengaranya. Ia pun melanjutkan acara -mari-memeluk-gulingnya dengan tenang. Sepertinya ada yang membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

" Kyu-Kyuhyun noona!aigoo...silahkan masuk noona" Sambut sang magnae dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ne, apa aku mengganggu Henly-ah?". Tanya yeoja manis berpipi chubby.

"Aniyo~,bagaimana mungkin noona mengganggu jika noona akan membuatkan kami sarapan ...". Senyum ceria terpatri di bibir Henry. Magnae berwajah imut inilah yang telah membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu yang ternyata adalah Tan Kyuhyun yang merupakan adik dari Tan Zhoumi.

" Arasseo, kalian memang pandai merayu..". Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah ceria Henry yang masih awut-awutan, maklumlah baru bangun tidur. Tapi tetep imut kok.

" Henly-ah , dimana yang lain?". Kyuhyun mulai menata belanjaanya.

"Zhoumi-gege masih tidur, Siwon-gege sedang mandi, sedangkan Sungmin-gege sepertinya sedang jogging. Yang lainya pulang kerumah masing-masing". Jawab Henry seraya membantu Kyuhyun meletakkan belanjaanya di kulkas.

" Emmm". Kyuhyun mengangguk-angggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon, kemudian mulai memasang apron untuk dirinya. Sepertinya ia akan memulai membuat sarapan untuk anggota band kakaknya.

" Aku akan memanggil Siwon gege untuk membantumu, sementara aku akan mandi". Henry merasa tidak bisa membantu noonanya yang manis, maka dengan segera ia beranjak mandi. Dari pada malah menghancurkan sarapan mereka seperti minggu lalu. Tentu saja ia jadi dimarahi kedua hyungnya. Kalau Siwon yang memarahi sih tidak masalah, tapi jika gege tersayangnya(Zhoumi) yang galak yang memarahi, maka pagi yang cerah untuk Henry berubah menjadi pagi yang penuh cobaan.

Tak lama berselang, member yang katanya paling tampan itupun menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang memasak.

"Butuh bantuan?". Sapa Siwon memamerkan lesung pipinya yang menawan.

"Ah, Gege ... emmm...bisa tolong kau tata piring-piring ini dimeja makan?". Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatap wajah lawan bicaranya. Ia tak mau masakanya gosong jika melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. Bukan karena wajah Siwon yang terlalu tampan sebenarnya, wajahnya sih biasa aja menurut author#dirajam. Tapi jika Kyuhyun memperhatikan kekasihnya itu, Siwon akan menggoda Kyuhyun habis-habisan yang bisa menyebabkan masakanya gosong.

"As your wish chagiya ...".Tuh kan mulai deh acara -mari-menggoda-kelinci-chubby-bernama-Kyuhyun-. Siwon sangat tahu kalau Kyuhyun gadis yang pemalu. Hanya dengan kalimat seperti ini saja pipi kekasihnya bisa langsung dipenuhi semburat merah jambu yang membuat pipinya seperti permen kapas sehingga author sangat bernapsu untuk menggigitnya.

"Ya!jangan menggodaku!". Bentak Kyuhyun dengan malu-malu kelinci, pipinya ia gembungkan sedangkan kedua bibirnya yang semerah cerry mengerucut. Hanya satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan wajah Kyuhyun, cute.

" Ne,ne" Siwon tersenyum melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu yang selalu imut dimatanya#eaaaaaaaaaaaa

CEKLEK!

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup, sepertinya ada yang datang.

"Omo!Kyunnie kau dataaaang~". Teriak Sungmin yang terlihat begitu senang, ia berniat memeluk dongsaeng kesanyangannya. Akan tetapi sebelum Kyuhyun jatuh kedalam pelukan Sungmin, sebuah tangan sudah terlebih dahulu menarik kerah kaos yang dipakai Sungmin dari belakang secara paksa.

"Ya!apa yang kau lakukan!". Teriak Siwon seraya menjauhkan Sungmin dari kekasihnya.

"ish, pelit sekali. Padahalkan Kyunnie sangat enak dipeluk". Sungmin mengumpat atas tindakan posesif leadernya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah mereka.

"Ya!jangan bilang kau sering memeluknya tanpa seijinku!Dasar hyung menyebalkan!".Teriak Siwon mengejar Sungmin yang telah melarikan diri saat melihat aura hitam menguar disekitar dengsaengnya.

"Noona, apakah sarapanya sudah siap?". Henry datang dengan wajahnya yang sudah segar dan imut. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Henry sebelum menjawab pertanyaanya.

" Ne,kau bisa bangunkan Zhoumi gege? Kita akan bersarapan bersama".

"Aniyo~,noona saja yang bangunkan. Aku akan susah membangunkanya". Jawab Henry dengan senyuman jenakanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah, memang sangat sulit membangunkan kakak tirinya itu. Ia kemudian melepas apronnya, bersiap menuju kamar kakak tirinya yang tampan.#ciyeeeeeeeeeeee

Kyuhyun mengetuk kamar Zhoumi dengan sabar, tapi tak ada jawaban dari kamar kakaknya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membuka kamar kakaknya dengan pelan. Terlihat sesosok pria tampan yang masih saja memejamkan matanya dengan tenang.'Tampan' batin Kyuhyun mengagumi wajah tampan kakak tirinya yang masih saja betah dalam mimpinya. Kyuhyun duduk ditepi ranjang Zhoumi. Perlahan-lahan satu tangan Kyuhyun terjulur kewajah tampan Zhoumi. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk dahi Zhoumi dengan pelan.

Tuk Tuk

Kyuhyun mengetuk dahi Zhoumi sebanyak dua kali. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Zhoumi yang tak terganggu dengan kegiatanya.

" Kau sangat keras kepala". Bisik Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk yang masih berada di dahi Zhoumi. Telunjuk Kyuhyun semakin turun menelusuri hidung mancung Zhoumi, kemudian berhenti tepat di ujung hidungnya.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi pangeran yang sangat tampan beberapa tahun ini". Kyuhyun masih saja berkata dengan lirih, berharap tak akan membuat kakanya terbangun. Kyuhyun sedikit menekan ujung hidung Zhoumi sebentar sebelum jarinya semakin turun menyentuh bibir kakaknya.

"Aku sangat rindu melihat bibir ini menyunggingkan senyuman". Kyuhyun tersenyum getir melihat wajah tampan kakaknya. Kyuhyun baru saja akan menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah sang kakak sebelum sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Iris sewarna eboni milik Zhoumi terlihat menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Ge-Gege...". Kyuhyun memanggil kakaknya dengan terbata. Ia terkejut mendapati kakaknya yang tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya.

"Jangan seenaknya menyentuhku". Ucap Zhoumi dengan nada datar. Tatapan tajam masih ia lakukan pada adik tirinya yang mulai menampakan raut wajah ketakutan. Zhoumi kemudian menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menundukan wajahnya sembari merapalkan kata maaf pada Zhoumi.

"Mianhae gege, aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu untuk sarapan". Ucap Kyuhyun masih menunduk menahan tangis.

"Keluar".Perintah Zhoumi datar tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"M-mwo?". Kyuhyun seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Kau tidak tuli kan?Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!". Jawab Zhoumi dengan nada yang meninggi, wajahnya mengeras.

Rasa sesak menyeruak dalam dada Kyuhyun mendengar kakaknya membentaknya dengan keras. Ia sadar kakaknya membencinya bahkan sangat membencinya. Kakaknya tidak pernah mau menerima dirinya dan Ummanya yang telah menjadi anggota keluarga Tan. Selama 1,5 tahun hubungan mereka tidak baik. Dan ini permakalinya ia dibentak langsung oleh kakaknya. Sebegitukah bencinya Zhoumi padanya. Tak sanggup menahan air matanya, Kyuhyun bergegas pergi dari kamar kakaknya menuju kamar mandi. Ia ingin menumpahkan rasa sesak di dadanya, ia ingin menumpahkan tangisnya yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Kyuhyun melewati ruang makan dimana semua member Super Junior M menunggu untuk sarapan bersama. Ketiga namja tampan itu menatap khawatir pada Kyuhyun yang berlari kearah kamar mandi. Siwon berinisiatif menyusul kekasihnya, sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu.

Didalam kamar mandi, Kyuhyun menyalakan kran agar suara tangisannya tak terdengar. Ia terus memukul-mukul dadanya dengan kepalan tanganya. Berharap dengan begitu mungkin rasa sakit di dadanya akan menghilang. Tapi rasa sakit itu tak juga menghilang.

"Ya Tuhan ...Kumohon... hentikan rasa sakit ini...". Tangis Kyuhyun terdengar memilukan.

Siwon mengetuk kamar mandinya dengan wajah dipenuhi kecemasan.

" Kyuhyun-ah~,gwenchanna?"

"Ne...Oppa, aku akan menyusulmu ke ruang makan segera". Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya.

.

.

Terlihat keheningan masih menyertai suasana sarapan member Super Junior M. Henry dan Sungmin yang biasanya banyak bicara kinipun hanya bisa terdiam. Siwon sibuk menggegam tangan Kyuhyun, berharap dengan genggaman itu bisa meredakan sedikit kegelisahan kekasihnya itu.

Tak lama berselang Zhoumi bergabung dengan mereka. Zhoumi duduk tepat didepan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap datar genggaman tangan mereka.

"Kalian akan menyeberang eoh?kenapa mau makan saja harus bergenggaman tangan". Ucap Zhoumi datar tanpa sedikitpun menatap wajah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat melepaskan gegaman tangan Siwon, tak ingin membuat kakaknya semakin membencinya.

"Hyung~". Siwon hampir saja mengatakan kalimat protesnya pada Zhoumi karena membuat Kyuhyun menangis tapi genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dilenganya mencegahnya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun bermaksud menggagalkan niatnya untuk protes. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sebentar. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala dan kemudian tersenyum pada Siwon seakan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Gege... aku memasakan sup jamur kesukaan gege ...". Kyuhyun menyiapkan semangkuk sup jamur untuk Zhoumi. Ia sudah hapal makanan kesukaan Zhoumi.

"Seingatku gege tidak suka makanan berminyak untuk sarapan..". Lanjut Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Zhoumi yang tentu saja dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh Zhoumi. Zhoumi membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk menyiapkan sarapanya.

Zhoumi melihat Henry yang akan mencomot daging panggang segera saja Zhoumi memukul tangan Sungmin.

"Appoo...". Ringis Henry menahan sakit pada tanganya yang baru saja mendapatkan pukulan penuh cinta dari leadernya.

"Berdoa dulu mochi". Zhoumi melotot memperingati Henry. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, ia bersukur kakaknya masih mengingat ucapanya untuk berdoa sebelum makan. Acara makan pagi berlangsung dengan nikmat dengan candaan kecil dari Sungmin maupun Henry, sesekali Siwon menimpali candaan itu. Zhoumi? Ia tidak bosan memarahi dongsaeng-dongsaengya yang terus bercanda saat makan. Sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu melihat tingkah kakaknya. Ia bersyukur kakaknya tinggal bersama orang-orang yang baik dan menyenangkan.

.

ooO0Ooo

.

Kyuhyun terlihat menikmati acara membersihkan dorm kakaknya. Ia memang sering berkunjung ke dorm kakak tampanya itu. Ia selalu mengecek kondisi kakaknya sesering mungkin. Walaupun kakaknya begitu membencinya, tapi itu tak menghalanginya untuk terus memberikan perhatiannya pada kakaknya. Terlebih lagi kakaknya satu dorm dengan kekasihnya yang baik hati. Jadi ia sangat senang jika harus berkunjung ke dorm kakaknya. Tentu saja jika Kyuhyun tak ada jam kuliah. Kini Kyuhyun adalah mahasiswa tingkat 7. Ia menghela nafas lega saat melihat dorm kakaknya tampak bersih. Kamar Sungmin dan Henry sudah dibersihkanya. Kamar kekasihnya? Tentu saja sudah bersih, kekasihnya itukan sangat suka kebersihan. Tinggal kamar Zhoumi saja yang belum.

"Hwaitting Kyuhyun!". Kyuhyun mengepalkan tanganya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mulai membersihkan kamar Zhoumi. Dimulai dengan mengumpulkan pakaian kotor Zhoumi. Memsukan ke dalam mesin cuci sembari membersihkan lantai kakanya dengan vacum cleaner. Ia menata buku musik dan barang-barang Zhoumi yang tampak berantakan. Ia kemudian tertarik dengan sebuah kotak berwarna scarlet. Ia membukanya dengan perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah fotonya bersama Zhoumi. Dalam foto itu Zhoumi terlihat tersenyum lebar sementara disampingnya Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya,membuat pose yang imut. Mereka sangat terlihat bahagia dalam foto itu. Ia tersenyum miris melihat bingkai dari foto itu telah pecah. Sepertinya kakaknya menjatuhkanya, atau mungkin malah kakaknya sendiri yang membantingnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir jika memang itu yang terjadi. Ia juga menemukan cicin couple milik Zhoumi. Dimana pasangan cincin itu masih ia jadikan liontin pada kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. Dia sangat ingat dulu Zhoumi sangat marah jika Kyuhyun lupa mengenakan cincin pemberianya itu. Ia meraba cincin yang telah menjadi liontin itu. Ia terkekeh jika teringat wajah Zhoumi yang sedang dalam mode ngambek. Ia harus melakukan aegyo untuk merayu mantan kekasihnya itu. Ya mantan kekasih yang kini menjadi kakak tirinya.

Dulu sekali, tepatnya empat tahun lalu Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat bahagia. Berbagai hal romantis telah mereka lakukan. Mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain, saling mendukung satu sama lain dan yang pasti saling mencintai. Mereka sangat bahagia dengan hubungan mereka sampai pada saat 2 tahun berjalan hubungan mereka, Zhoumi mengetahui bahwa ayahnya berselingkuh. Ia menceritakan itu pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun berusaha memberikan dukungan dan menenangkan Zhoumi. Ibu Zhoumi mengetahui suaminya berselingkuh jatuh sakit. Sakit jantungnya kembali kambuh, beberapa mingggu kemudian Ibu Zhoumi meninggal. Zhoumi sangat terpukul dengan kematian ibunya. Kyuhyun selalu ada disisinya menghibur Zhoumi yang sedang berduka. Zhoumi sangat bersyukur memiliki Kyuhyun yang sangat pengertian disisinya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan mempertahankan Kyuhyun disisiya sampai kapanpun.

Sampai pada hari itu tiba, setelah 3 bulan Ibu Zhoumi meninggal, ayah Zhoumi memperkenalkan Zhoumi pada wanita yang akan menjadi Ibunya. Tentu saja Zhoumi awalnya menolak, tetapi ayahnya tetap memaksanya. Akhirnya ia ikut ayahnya bertemu dengan calon ibu tirinya. Alangkah terkejutnya Zhoumi saat mendapati Kyuhyun juga berada disana, Zhoumi mencoba menepis pikiranya tentang Kyuhyun. Tapi semuanya sia-sia, ternyata kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun adalah calon adik tirinya. Ibu Kyuhyun adalah selingkuhan ayah Zhoumi, itu artinya ia adalah orang yang menyebabkan Ibu Zhoumi meninggal. Zhoumi mengepalkan tangannya. Reaksi Kyuhyun tak jauh berbeda dari Zhoumi, ia sangat terkejut. Zhoumi bahkan bisa melihat air mata yang sebentar lagi akan membasahi pipi kekasihnya. Zhoumi ingat bahwa Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan bahwa ibunya akan menikah lagi, tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa yang akan menjadi ayah tiri Kyuhyun adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri. Zhoumi sangat membencinya, Zhoumi begitu membenci wanita yang menyebabkan Ibunya meninggal. Bagaimana ia harus menghadapi kondisi yang seperti ini, bagaimana ia harus membenci wanita yang telah melahirkan kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Setelah pertemuan itu, Zhoumi memutuskan hubungan asmaranya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih ingat jelas jelas pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Zhoumi saat itu.

FLASHBACK

Sepasang kekasih tampak melihat sebuah danau yang sangat indah yang ada dihadapan mereka. Tetapi jika diperhatikan lebih detail lagi, pasangan itu tidak benar-benar memandang keindahan danau. Mereka menatap kosong pandangan indah yang ada dihadapanya. Sepertinya mereka asik dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Kui Xian ...". Zhoumi memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun menggerakan kepalanya kearah Zhoumi. Rambutnya bergerak searah dengan tiupan angin.

"Kau sangat tahu... aku sangat mencintaimu..". Zhoumi menatap lurus danau yang ada didepanya mengabaikan wajah manis sang kekasih.

"Kau juga sangat tahu...bahwa aku...aku sangat membenci orang menyebabkan Ibuku meninggal. Tak peduli bahwa ia adalah ibumu, aku...aku sangat membencinya". Zhoumi masih belum juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau itu. Padahal kekasihnya kini tengah menahan tangis.

Zhoumi mulai menatap kekasihnya yang tengah menangis dalam diam. Ia menatap lembut Kyuhyun, mengapus airmata Kyuhyun dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Zhoumi mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun, ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya akan berhenti menangis jika ia mengecup kedua kelopak matanya. Tapi bukanya reda, Kyuhyun justru menangis semakin keras. Zhoumi membawanya kedalam pelukanya yang hangat dan menenangkan.

"Ssh...uljimma...jangan menangis...kau membuat hatiku sakit...". Zhoumi mengeratkan pelukanya seraya mengusap punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya. Tak lama untuk mendengar tangisan Kyuhyun yang mereda. Zhoumi melepaskan pelukanya pada Kyuhyun, lama Zhoumi menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kemudian seulas senyum lembut tersungging dibibir Zhoumi.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu". Zhoumi mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang chubby, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian kecupan hangat mendarat di kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun turut memejamkan matanya menikmati suasana yang nyaman diantara mereka.

Zhoumi menatap lembut mata Kyuhyun. Ia melepaskan Shal merah yang ia pakai dan melingkarkanya di leher Kyuhyun. Zhoumi kembali menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti. Ia melepaskan genggamanya pada shal yang melingkar di leher Kyuhyun.

Hanya berselang selama lima detik, wajah lembut Zhoumi berubah menjadi raut datar dan tatapanya tak lagi lembut. Zhoumi menatap tajam Kyuhyun, matanya menggambarkan kebencian yang sangat dalam.

"Tetapi, mulai sekarang...aku sangat membencimu!". Zhoumi membalikan badanya dan melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih melebarkan matanya karena kaget. Airmata mengalir dari mata indah Kyuhyun. Ia masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Setelah tersadar dari masa trans-nya, ia tak lagi melihat punggung Zhoumi, pria yang sangat dicintainya. Zhoumi meninggalkan kekasihnya yang menangis ditepi danau.(nanti kalo di bawah pohon dikira mba kunti)

FLASHBACK END

Sejak hari itu Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun tak lagi berhubungan. Sampai tiba acara pernikahan dan ibu Kyuhyun, Zhoumi tetap tidak mau berbicara pada Kyuhyun maupun ibu Kyuhyun bahkan sampai Kyuhyun tinggal dirumah Zhoumi. Zhoumi selalu menunjukan sikap tidak suka pada ibu tirinya dan Kyuhyun, bahkan terkadang ia sengaja melontarkan kata-kata yang menyakiti hati ibu tirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Beberapa bulan setelah Kyuhyun resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Tan. Zhoumi menjadi member boyband Super Junior M yang mengharuskan dirinya tinggal dengan anggota bandnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap saja memperhatikan mantan kekasihnya itu, mencoba memperbaiki hubungan ibunya dengan Zhoumi dan hubungannya sendiri dengan Zhoumi.

Ayah Zhoumi sepertinya sangat senang dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Selain Kyuhyun anak yang ramah, ia juga pintar memasak dan sangat sopan. Ayahnya jadi sangat sayang pada Kyuhyun. Ayah Zhoumi merupakan pengusaha yang sukses, ia pemilik perusahaan Tan Coorp. Tentunya selalu memamerkan anak perempuanya yang sangat manis di hadapan koleganya. Kyuhyun akhirnya dikenalkan dengan anak laki-laki yaitu Choi Siwon. Awalnya Kyuhyun sangat tertarik pada Siwon karena ia memiliki hobi yang sama dengan Zhoumi. Mereka sama-sama pintar pandai menyanyi. Jadilah mereka teman dekat, sampai ia mendengar pembicaraan ayah dan ibunya yang berniat menjodohkan mereka berdua. Sepertinya Siwon sangat menyukai Kyuhyun sejak awal, mereka hanya berteman selama 7 bulan. Setelah itu Siwon menyatakan perasaanya pada Kyuhyun. Mengingat harapan kedua orang tuanya, tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun menerima Siwon menjadi kekasihnya. Lagi pula Siwon adalah pria yang baik. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat tahu bahwa Siwon merupakan member boyband yang sama Zhoumi. Bukankah itu kebetulan sekali.

Ceklek!

Suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan Kyuhyun akan lamunan masa lalunya dengan Zhoumi.

" Sedang apa kau di kamarku?". Zhoumi bertanya dengan nada khasnya, datar.

Kyuhyun tergesa-gesa menutup kotak yang baru saja ia lihat isinya. Ia mengembalikan kotak itu ketempatnya lagi.

"Apa yang baru kau lihat?"

"a-aniyo gege,bu-bukan apa-apa". Jawab Kyuhyun takut-takut. Ia takut Zhoumi semakin membencinya.

"Keluarlah, aku ingin mandi". Zhoumi sedang melangkah mendekati lemari pakaiannya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kemeja bagian pinggangnya di tarik dari belakang oleh seseorang. Zhoumi pun menghentikan langkahnya.

" Ku-kumohon maafkan umma, aku...aku tidak sanggup melihat umma setiap hari menangis dan menyalahkan diri sendiri...kumohon gege...maafkan umma. Aku tidak akan melakukan pembelaan untuk umma, aku tahu ummaku bersalah ... karena menjadi pihak ketiga diantara Appa Tan dan Umma Tan, bahkan menyebabkan kematian Umma Tan. Tapi kumohon...maafkanlah umma. Kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh menghinaku sesukamu...tapi jangan kau perlakukan umma seperti itu. Maafkan umma kumohon...hiks..hiks..". Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk, airmatanya jatuh membasahi lantai kamar Zhoumi.

"Tidak ada keuntunganya bagiku jika memaafkan ummamu". Zhoumi berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang menangis terduduk, terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Zhoumi meraih wajah Kyuhyun, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun. Zhoumi mengusap airmata yang mengair di pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

" Jangan menangis, tidak usah menangis sampai seperti ini. Sudah kubilang ini membuat hatiku sakit, karena aku sangat mencintaimu". Ucap Zhoumi dengan lirih. Perlahan tangisan Kyuhyun mereda, dengan ragu-ragu ia mencoba menatap mantan kekasihnya yang kini telah menjadi kakak tirinya.

"Tapi itu dulu, saat kau masih menjadi kekasihku. Saat aku tahu bahwa ummamu lah yang menjadi selingkuhan baba dan bahkan membuat mamaku meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Saat itulah aku mulai membenci kalian. Kau dan Ummamu itu, aku membencinya. Bahkan jika aku membunuh kalian berduapun tidak akan bisa membuatku berhenti membenci kalian,terlebih ibumu". Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang panjang ini, Zhoumi beranjak pergi menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya...setidaknya, bisakah kau tersenyum seperti dulu lagi? itu akan meringankan beban kami..jebal...". Perkataan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Zhoumi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang bisa membuat kalian senang". Jawab Zhoumi dingin tanpa membalikan tubuhnya mengahadap Kyuhyun. Ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi kemuadian terdengar suara shower dengan keras. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung Zhoumi dengan tatapan nanar, isak tangis semakin terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari keberadaan seorang pria yang tengah mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka.

Sementara itu dibalik pintu kamar mandi, Zhoumi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Isak tangis juga keluar dari bibir Zhoumi, hanya saja tak seorangpun bisa mendengarnya karena tertutup suara gemercik air dari shower yang ia nyalakan. Perlahan tubuh Zhoumi merosot hingga terduduk di lantai. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku..aku ingin sekali bisa membencimu...Kui Xian. Tapi mengapa hati ini selalu menolak untuk membencimu..hiks". Tangisan memilukanpun terdengar dari bibir Zhoumi.

.

ooO0Ooo

.

Terlihat sebuah lamborgini berwarna hitam terpakir di tepi sungai Han. Sepertinya sang pemilik mobil sedang menikmati keindahan sungai Han di malam hari dari dalam mobil.

"Aku...telah mendengar semuanya Kyunnie". Siwon membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu. Ya, orang yang berada dalam lamborgini hitam adalah Choi Siwon dan Tan Kyuhyun. Setelah mendengar semua pembicaraan Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun yang berakhir dengan menangisnya sang kekasih, Siwon langsung membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari dorm untuk menenangkan kekasih manisnya.

Kyuhyun manatap Siwon terkejut. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi belum satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya ia sudah mengatupkan bibirnya kembali dan menunduk. Tak berani menatap Siwon, kekasihnya.

"Gwenchana Kyuhyun-ah. Zhoumi hyung adalah masa lalumu, dan aku adalah masa depanmu. Ijinkan aku memikul bebanmu juga, percayalah padaku...aku akan menghilangkan rasa sesak dihatimu". Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Kyuhyun yang bulat sebulat telur buaya#plak!

Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca, sebentar lagi pasti airmatanya mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Kau cukup percaya padaku. Perhatikan saja aku, appamu dan ummamu, jangan kau perhatikan Zhoumi hyung yang hanya akan menambah sakit hatimu...apa kau bisa melakukan itu semua hmmm?". Tanya Siwon masih dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup pipi kekasihnya.#eaaaaaaaaaa

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Kyuhyun, airmata yang sedari tadi ditahanya akhirnya meluncur membasahi pipinya. Ia begitu terharu dengan tindakan sang kekasih. Kyuhyun semakin yakin jika Siwon adalah lelaki yang baik. Walaupun hatinya tetap menyuarakan nama Zhoumi sebagai pria terbaik dalam hidupnya#ciyeeeeeeeeeee. Ya, Kyuhyun memang masih begitu mencintai Zhoumi. Tapi ia akan berusaha bahagia untuk Siwon, kekasihnya yang baik hati dan kedua orang tuanya yang sangat mencintainya.

"Emm!". Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia akan berusaha, melakukan apa yang kekasihnya sarankan.

Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang sembari tersenyum lembut memamerkan lesung pipinya.#Kyaaaaaa

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyuhyun jarang ke dorm Super Junior M. Hanya sesekali ia datang hanya untuk memasakan sarapan kekasihnya. Ia tak lagi memberikan perhatian pada Zhoumi. Ia justru lebih perhatian pada kekasihnya. Mereka bahkan sering sekali bertingkah mesra dihadapan member superjunior yang lainya.

Perubahan perilaku Kyuhyun ini tentu saja membawa dampak pada Zhoumi. Zhoumi merasa sedikit aneh saat Kyuhyun tak lagi memberikan perhatianya secara penuh. Yah walaupun sulit mengakuinya tapi bisa dibilang Zhoumi merasa kehilangan. Biasanya akan ada orang yang memperhatikan hal-hal kecil yang terjadi padanya. Tapi sekarang ia justru disuguhi pemandangan yang tak ingin ia lihat. Apalagi kalau bukan pemandangan moment WonKyu yang kini terlihat saling memberi perhatian, rasanya Zhoumi ingin muntah. Cemburu eoh? Tentu saja! Bagaimanapun pria yang terlihat cool dari luar ini masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyunnya.

Henry dan Sungmin yang menyadari aura iblis yang menguar dari balik punggung Zhoumi segera memberikan isyarat pada pasangan Wonkyu yang sedang berbagi perhatian. Kalau saja tatapan mata bisa membunuh, maka bisa dipastikan pasangan kekasih Wonkyu akan mati mengingat betapa menusuknya tatapan Zhoumi untuk mereka. Tapi sepertinya pasangan WonKyu tak mengambil pusing dengan tatapan Zhoumi.

.

ooO0Ooo

.

Hari ini Super Junior M sedang melakukan photoshoot untuk album comebacknya. Dan ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang tetapi sang fotografer masih saja mengambil gambar mereka. Kyuhyun juga berada disana, ia berniat memberikan bekalnya pada member Super Junior M dan makan siang bersama-sama. Tapi ia justru dibuat bosan dengan pemotretan Super Junior M yang tak kunjung selesai. Mereka berfoto di sebuah tangga yang cukup panjang, Zhoumi berada di posisi paling atas dan kemudian Siwon.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk Kyuhyun, jika sedang bosan ia akan menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang chubby dan memajukan bibir bawahnya. Ia jadi terlihat semakin imut saja. Dan kejadian ini tertangkap oleh mata Zhoumi. Melihat tingkah mantan kekasihnya yang begitu menggemaskan membuatnya tersenyum. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Zhoumi tidak melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang begitu menggemaskan.

Zhoumi masih saja memperhatikan ekspresi menakjubkan dari mantan kekasihnya. Sampai sang hairstylish tak sengaja tersandung kabel lampu yang cukup besar yang tepat berada dibelakang Zhoumi. Lampu besar itupun jatuh menimpa Zhoumi, tak hanya mengenainya saja tapi juga membuat Zhoumi jatuh terguling dari tangga. Siwon yang berada paling dekat dengan Zhoumipun ikut terjatuh.

"Gege!" Kyuhyun berteriak panik melihat Zhoumi yang terkapar menahan sakit ditubuhnya. Memang tak ada luka luar yang berarti, hanya luka memar pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tapi melihat Zhoumi yang kesakitan Kyuhyun menjadi luar biasa panik. Sementara tak jauh dari Zhoumi Siwon justru terlihat mengalami luka parah, kepala bagian belakangnya terus mengeluarkan darah, sementara lenganya yang robek juga mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tetapi Kyuhyun masih saja tak menyadarinya, ia terlalu memperhatikan Zhoumi.

Akhirnya baik Zhoumi maupun Siwon dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kyuhyun masih saja menemani Zhoumi dikamar rawatnya. Spertinya ia lupa bahwa kekasihnya juga terluka. Kyuhyun tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggu Zhoumi tersadar dari pingsannya. Tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Zhoumi.

Tak lama dua keping eboni milik Zhoumi terbuka, ia merasakan tanganya hangat. Seperti sedang di genggam Kyuhyun. Dan benar ternyata, Kyuhyun tertidur dengan menggenggam tangan Zhoumi. Zhoumi mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat tenang. Perlahan Zhoumi membelai surai kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun. Ternyata masih saja lembut seperti dulu. Dulu, membelai rambut Kyuhyun adalah kegiatan yang sangat ia sukai.

"Pasti kau sangat panik saat tadi melihatku terluka. Kau juga terlihat lelah". Zhoumi masih saja membelai rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit ikal.

"Kau semakin kurus, apa sikapku begitu keterlaluan hmm?". Zhoumi berganti membelai mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat bengkak karena habis menangis.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis" Zhoumi mengela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "Berapa lama kau menangis?kenapa matamu bengkak begini..". Perlahan tapi pasti, Zhoumi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas mantan kekasihnya yang manis diwajahnya. Dengan gerakan yang halus Zhoumi mengecup pipi Kyuhyun yang masih saja terasa lembut. Zhoumi tersenyum lembut, betapa ia masih mencintai gadis berpipi chuby yang ada di hadapanya ini. Seperti sebuah mantera, kecupan Zhoumi dipipi Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Gege?kau sudah sadar? Apa ada yang terasa sakit? Apa aku perlu panggilkan dokter?" Kyuhyun terus memberondong Zhoumi dengan pertanyaannya. Zhoumi memutar bola matanya bosan, mantan kekasihnya ini sangat rempong(?) ternyata. Kyuhyun baru saja akan beranjak memanggil dokter untuk Zhoumi. Tapi cekalan tangan Zhoumi pada lengan Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

"Aku bukan pasien koma yang harus diperiksa dokter setelah sadar".Ucap Zhoumi lembut. Kyuhyun terperangah dengan sikap Zhoumi. Ini pertama kalinya Zhoumi bersikap lembut pada Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun menjadi anggota keluarga Tan. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?aku yakin kau belum makan siang". Tanya Zhoumi perhatian.

"Umma sedang membelikan makanan. Dan appa sedang mengurus kepulanganmu. Appa ingin kau dirawat dirumah, kau kan sangat benci rumah sakit". Ucap Shinye sedikit ceria.

"Hey...aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tak akan mati semudah itu. Hentikan wajah menahan tangismu itu". Ucap Zhoumi dengan nada bercanda.

Airmata lolos dari mata Kyuhyun. "Hiks...aku sangat takut...kau tidak sadarkan diri begitu lama setelah terjatuh dari tangga...aku begitu takut...kau berteriak kesakitan saat terjatuh...". Kyuhyun menumpahkan segala rasa cemas yang ia rasakan dalam tangisnya.

"Kemarilah...". Zhoumi menyuruh Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya.

"M-mwo?". Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Zhoumi dengan ragu. Setelah Kyuhyun sampai dihadapan Zhoumi. Zhoumi membawa Kyuhyun kedalam dekapanya. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Tangan Zhoumi mengarahkan kepala Kyuhyun kedada bagian kirinya, seakan menyuruh Kyuhyun mendengarkan detak jantungnya.

"Kau mendengarnya? Ia berdetak dengan keras. Itu menandakan kalau aku masih hidup". Zhoumi menyamankan posisi Kyuhyun yang ada dalam pelukanya. Zhoumi sedikit mengeratkan pelukanya, seakan takut Kyuhyun akan kabur darinya.#cieeeeeeeee

"Joha..". Sahut Kyuhyun lirih tapi masih dapat di dengar telinga Zhoumi.

"Hmmm?"

"Jeongmal joha...aku lebih suka mendengar degup jantungmu yang menenangkan ini dari pada lagu ciptaanmu itu". Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri mendengar perkatanya yang seperti gombalan roman picisan. Zhoumi tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukanya. Ia sangat ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga, ia ingin melupakan sejenak kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun bukan lagi kekasihnya.

NYUUUT

Dada Zhoumi terasa sakit jika mengingatnya. Bukan, bukan karena retak di tulang rusuknya akibat jatuh tadi, tapi karena kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Zhoumi.

Perlahan Zhoumi melepaskan pelukanya pada Kyuhyun.

" Bagaimana keadaan Siwon? Bukankah ia juga terluka". Tiba-tiba Zhoumi mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Eh?". Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa bahwa kekasihnya juga terjatuh dari tangga.

"Dasar pabbo! Setidaknya sembunyikan rasa cintamu itu padaku. Kau itu masih punya Siwon". Ucap Zhoumi narsis.

"Ya! Gege! Kenapa tidak mengingatkanku dari tadi?kau cari kesempatan ya?! Ish!". Jawab Kyuhyun kesal dengan muka yang memerah menahan malu.

"Ternyata penyakit pelupamu itu belum juga sembuh. Tapi sangat keterlaluan jika sampai melupakan namjachigumu sendiri..". Zhoumi melirik Kyuhyun, mencoba meledeknya.

" Ia pasti sangat kecewa kekasihnya tidak memperhatikanya..Temuilah Siwon". Raut wajah Zhoumi menjadi sendu.

"Aku..aku akan melihat Siwon oppa dulu". Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian pergi dari ruang rawat Zhoumi.

"Mianhae Kui Xian...aku janji akan menyelesaikan masalah keluarga kita. Dan aku akan membawamu kesisiku lagi. Bersabarlah Kui Xian...". Ucap Zhoumi lirih menatap kepergian Kyuhyun.

** To Be Continue**

**Muahahahaha! Bagaimana reader? Abal bangetkan?#udah tahu nanya. Ini cerita emang biasa banget. Ehehehe sebenernya ini Oneshoot tapi karena kepanjangan jadi ane pisah jadi dua reader. Oke Chap depan End sodara-sodara. Sebenernya ini FF YongShin, tapi ane emang niat bikin ZhouKyu. **

**YESUNGdahlah...**

**Terakhir silakan berikan komentar, Kritik, saran maupun uneg-uneg reader...**

**TERIMAKASIH ATAS PERHATIANYA ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Empty Space For You [ MiXian Vers ]**

**Author : Cho Youngie a.k.a Nakamura Ayumu**

**.**

**Cast :** Cho Kyuhyun as Tan( Cho ) Kyuhyun

Zhoumi as Tan Zhoumi

Choi Siwon

Henry Lau

Lee Sungmin

.

**DECLAIMER**

#Semua yang ada didunia ini milik Tuhan#

**WARNING**

Menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun. Segala kekurangan adalah milik Author, kelebihanya milik Alloh SWT. Membaca FF ini bisa berdampak mual-mual, panas dalam, gatal-gatal dan susah buang air besar! Awas FF abal!

Akan lebih baik jika saat membaca FF ini sambil mendengarkan lagu berjudul The Empty Space For You milik Park Yoochun.

Selamat Membaca^^

.

.

**The Empty Space For You**

**Author : Cho Youngie a.k.a Nakamura Ayumu**

**.**

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA...

"Gege? kau sudah sadar? Apa ada yang terasa sakit? Apa aku perlu panggilkan dokter?" Kyuhyun terus memberondong Zhoumi dengan pertanyaannya. Zhoumi memutar bola matanya bosan, mantan kekasihnya ini sangat rempong(?) ternyata. Kyuhyun baru saja akan beranjak memanggil dokter untuk Zhoumi. Tapi cekalan tangan Zhoumi pada lengan Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

"Aku bukan pasien koma yang harus diperiksa dokter setelah sadar".Ucap Zhoumi lembut. Kyuhyun terperangah dengan sikap Zhoumi. Ini pertama kalinya Zhoumi bersikap lembut pada Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun menjadi anggota keluarga Tan. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?aku yakin kau belum makan siang". Tanya Zhoumi perhatian.

"Umma sedang membelikan makanan. Dan appa sedang mengurus kepulanganmu. Appa ingin kau dirawat dirumah, kau kan sangat benci rumah sakit". Ucap Shinye sedikit ceria.

"Hey...aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tak akan mati semudah itu. Hentikan wajah menahan tangismu itu". Ucap Zhoumi dengan nada bercanda.

Airmata lolos dari mata Kyuhyun. "Hiks...aku sangat takut...kau tidak sadarkan diri begitu lama setelah terjatuh dari tangga...aku begitu takut...kau berteriak kesakitan saat terjatuh...". Kyuhyun menumpahkan segala rasa cemas yang ia rasakan dalam tangisnya.

"Kemarilah...". Zhoumi menyuruh Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya.

"M-mwo?". Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Zhoumi dengan ragu. Setelah Kyuhyun sampai dihadapan Zhoumi. Zhoumi membawa Kyuhyun kedalam dekapanya. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Tangan Zhoumi mengarahkan kepala Kyuhyun kedada bagian kirinya, seakan menyuruh Kyuhyun mendengarkan detak jantungnya.

"Kau mendengarnya? Ia berdetak dengan keras. Itu menandakan kalau aku masih hidup". Zhoumi menyamankan posisi Kyuhyun yang ada dalam pelukanya. Zhoumi sedikit mengeratkan pelukanya, seakan takut Kyuhyun akan kabur darinya.#cieeeeeeeee

"Joha..". Sahut Kyuhyun lirih tapi masih dapat di dengar telinga Zhoumi.

"Hmmm?"

"Jeongmal joha...aku lebih suka mendengar degup jantungmu yang menenangkan ini dari pada lagu ciptaanmu itu". Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri mendengar perkatanya yang seperti gombalan roman picisan. Zhoumi tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukanya. Ia sangat ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga, ia ingin melupakan sejenak kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun bukan lagi kekasihnya.

NYUUUT

Dada Zhoumi terasa sakit jika mengingatnya. Bukan, bukan karena retak di tulang rusuknya akibat jatuh tadi, tapi karena kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Zhoumi.

Perlahan Zhoumi melepaskan pelukanya pada Kyuhyun.

" Bagaimana keadaan Siwon? Bukankah ia juga terluka". Tiba-tiba Zhoumi mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Eh?". Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa bahwa kekasihnya juga terjatuh dari tangga.

"Dasar pabbo! Setidaknya sembunyikan rasa cintamu itu padaku. Kau itu masih punya Siwon". Ucap Zhoumi narsis.

"Ya! Gege! Kenapa tidak mengingatkanku dari tadi?kau cari kesempatan ya?! Ish!". Jawab Kyuhyun kesal dengan muka yang memerah menahan malu.

"Ternyata penyakit pelupamu itu belum juga sembuh. Tapi sangat keterlaluan jika sampai melupakan namjachigumu sendiri..". Zhoumi melirik Kyuhyun, mencoba meledeknya.

" Ia pasti sangat kecewa kekasihnya tidak memperhatikanya..Temuilah Siwon". Raut wajah Zhoumi menjadi sendu.

"Aku..aku akan melihat Siwon oppa dulu". Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian pergi dari ruang rawat Zhoumi.

"Mianhae Kui Xian...aku janji akan menyelesaikan masalah keluarga kita. Dan aku akan membawamu kesisiku lagi. Bersabarlah Kui Xian...". Ucap Zhoumi lirih menatap kepergian Kyuhyun.

.

.

**The Empty Space For You**

.

.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pelan pintu ruang rawat Siwon. Terdengar suara yang menyuruhnya masuk kedalam. Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam dengan senyuman manis yang tersemat dibibirnya.

"Oppa~". Panggil Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Sst..mereka baru saja tertidur". Jawab Siwon seraya menunjuk ke arah Henry dan Sungmin yang terlelap di sofa panjang yang berada di ruang rawat Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai respon dan duduk di kursi yang terletak disamping ranjang Siwon.

"Bagaimana keadaan Oppa?". Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada cemas.

"Seperti yang kau lihat...aku baik-naik saja. Hanya luka di kepala dan lenganku yang cukup parah". Jawab Siwon disertai senyuman dibibirnya.

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. "Mianhae...aku baru bisa mengunjungimu".

"Gwenchana...aku mengerti. Aku tahu, pasti akan sangat sulit membuatmu bisa mencintaiku sepenuhnya". Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Mianhae~". Kyuhyun masih saja merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya.

"Gwenchana...tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mempertahankanmu disisiku". Ucap Siwon penuh dengan keyakinan.

.

ooO0Ooo

.

Hari Ini Zhoumi bisa pulang kerumahnya. Sebenarnya appanya yang tidak mau Zhoumi dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Akan lebih baik kalau dan Kyuhyun yang merawatnya dirumah karena Zhoumi memang benci Rumah Sakit.

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya mrs. Tan akan menyiapkan sarapan dan keperluan Zhoumi dengan telaten. Tapi hari ini nenek Zhoumi sedang sakit, jadilah mrs. Tan mengunjungi rumah mertuanya untuk merawatnya. Sedangkan tugasnya untuk merawat Zhoumi ia wariskan pada anak gadisnya yang manis.

Kyuhyun terlihat memasuki kamar Zhoumi. Kedua tangannya membawa nampan berisi sarapan Zhoumi.

"Gege ?". Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kamar Zhoumi. Terlihat Zhoumi sedang duduk berandar pada kepala ranjangnya.

"hmmm?". Respon Zhoumi.

"Saatnya sarapan...! teriak Kyuhyun ceria. Zhoumi terus saja memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang mengambil meja kecil untuk diletakan di ranjang Zhoumi.

"Kui Xian...". Panggil Zhoumi lembut.

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun melihat kearah Zhoumi sekilas dan kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatanya menata sarapan untuk kakak tirinya yang tampan. Zhoumi menundukan kepalanya. Merasa tak ada reaksi dari kakaknya, Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatanya sebentar. Kyuhyun duduk ditepi ranjang Zhoumi.

"Ada apa?". Tanya Kyuhyun menatap sang kakak dengan lembut.

"Mengapa ini begitu sakit?". Zhoumi menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu. Kyuhyun menjadi panik dengan pengakuan Zhoumi.

"Apa aku harus memanggil dokter Jang?". Tawar Kyuhyun panik.

"Aniyo~, disini...mengapa terasa sangat sakit jika harus membencimu". Zhoumi semakin menundukan kepalanya sambil menepuk pelan dadanya.

"Gege...". Kyuhyun memandang Zhoumi Iba.

"Aku..setiap hari aku mencoba membencimu...tapi...entah kenapa hati ini selalu menolaknya. Semakin aku berusaha membencimu, disini semakin terasa sesak.." Zhoumi menunjuk dadanya. "Aku berbohong saat mengatakan aku sangat membencimu...bahkan sampai saat inipun aku masih sangat mencintaimu" Akhirnya airmata yang mati-matian ia tahan, jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak tega akhirnya mendekati Zhoumi dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggung Zhoumi dengan lembut, berharap dengan sentuhannya itu bisa menenangkan kakaknya. Zhoumi meledakan tangisnya dibahu Kyuhyun. Ia sangat merindukan moment seperti ini. Dimana Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati memberikan pelukan hangatnya untuk menenangkan Zhoumi.

"Bahkan.. sebenarnya... aku tidak bisa benar-benar membenci ibumu...katakan padaku..katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan?". Zhoumi semakin terisak dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun turut menitikkan airmata, ia begitu sedih melihat pria yang dicintainya begitu tersiksa.

"Gege...jika itu semua membuatmu sakit...maka kau hanya perlu mendengarkan apa kata hatimu...jangan paksakan perasaanmu, jangan kau tekan perasaanmu. Biarkan hatimu berbicara...itu akan lebih mudah bagimu..". Jawab Kyuhyun dengan isakan kecil. Mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Kyuhyun, Zhoumi semakin mengeratkan pelukanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kui Xian..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku lapar..."

"Omo! Mianhae gege, aku lupa...ehehehe". Ucap Kyuhyun dengan cengiran dibibirnya.

"Aish...! Aku benar-benar sudah tidak mood untuk sarapan. Tapi aku lapar". Zhoumi mulai merajuk. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia tahu jika Zhoumi sudah merapalkan kalimat seperti itu artinya Zhoumi ingin Kyuhyun untuk menyuapinya.

"Ne,ne...sekarang buka mulutmu gege...aaaa...". Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya seperti sedang mengajarkan balita untuk makan. Zhoumi pun tidak menolak suapan dari Kyuhyun, bahkan ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru. Sangat excited dengan tindakan Kyuhyun.

.

.

30 menit berlalu, Zhoumi telah mengabiskan semua sarapanya. Begitu juga dengan makanan penutup yang disediakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Nah, kau sudah selesai sarapan gege. Aku bisa ke kampus sekarang". Ujar Kyuhyun membawa piring kotor bekas sarapan Zhoumi.

"Ya! Berani kau keluar dari rumah ini satu langkah saja, aku akan menghukummu!". Ucap Zhoumi sadis melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada.

"Tapi oppa, aku ada jadwal konsultasi dengan Dosen hari ini..Beliau sangat sulit untuk ditemui". Kyunhyun mencoba membujuk Zhoumi.

"Aku ragu bahwa kau benar-benar memiliki perasaan". Ucap Zhoumi berlagak sinis.

"Mwo?". Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran kakak tirinya.

"Tega sekali kau meninggalkan kakakmu yang sedang sakit sendirian dirumah. Bukankah kau tau, untuk mengurus keperluanku sendiri saja saat ini aku tak bisa." Zhoumi masih berpura-pura kesal.

"tapi gege.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang cepat buatkan aku jus !" Ucap Zhoumi penuh dengan penekanan.

"Ya! Gege!". Protes Kyuhyun.

"MWO?". Tantang Zhoumi "kau tidak mau membuatnya eoh?!"

"Aniya! Baiklaklah...akan kubuatkan...". Jawab Kyuhyun lemah, akhirnya ia menyerah juga.

"Hmm...bagus. Jadilah kelinci yang manis". Ucap Zhoumi seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

" Ish!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tanganya seakan-akan ingin memukul Zhoumi. Ia pun beranjak dari kamar Zhoumi untuk membuatkan minuman pesanan kakaknya.

Zhoumi hanya mengikuti kepergian Kyuhyun melalui lirikan matanya, kemudian sebuah seringaian mengerikan terulas dibibir Zhoumi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun sudah kembali kekamar Zhoumi. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun tidak sendirian. Kyuhyun bersama Siwon, Henry dan Sungmin.

" Kenapa kalian ada dirumahku?".Zhoumi nampak tak suka dengan kedatangan anggota boybandnya.

" Aku pikir, Kyuhyun Noona akan kerepotan jika mengurusmu sendirian. Jadi kami datang untuk membantu Kyuhyun Noona, iyakan Ge?" Tanya Henry mencari dukungan dari Siwon.

" Henry benar. Lagi pula bukankah kau ada jadwal konsultasi hari ini Kyunnie?". Siwon membenarkan jawaban Henry.

"Ne...oppa". Jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum kearah Siwon. Zhoumi benar-benar ingin muntah melihat Kyuhyun yang bersikap manis dihadapan Siwon.

"Kalau begitu palliwa~, ganti bajumu. Aku akan mengantarmu. Biar Henry dan Sungmin hyung yang akan menggantikanmu mengurus Zhoumi hyung". Ucap Siwon.

"Emm...aku akan bersiap-siap dulu oppa". Setelah mengangguk seraya mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun segera kembali kekamarnya untuk berganti baju dan menyiapkan keperluannya.

" Ah Henry-ah, kau bisa bawa makanan ini kedapur. Dan taruhlah di piring". Suruh Siwon, yang diangguki oleh Henry.

"biar ku bantu" Sahut Sungmin, kemudian mengikuti Henry yang pergi kedapur.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sebenarnya, sampai kau mengusir mereka secara halus". Ucap Zhoumi dengan datar.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku merasa akhir-akhir ini Hyung seperti memonopoli Kyuhyun. Mungkin hanya perasaanku, tapi aku merasa Hyung sedang berusaha membuat Kyuhyun kembali padamu". Ucap Siwon yang sudah duduk dikursi dekat ranjang Zhoumi.

"Perasaanmu tidaklah salah. Aku memang menginginkan Kyuhyun kembali kesisiku". Ucap Zhoumi datar sembari memberikan tatapan yang tajam untuk Siwon.

"Kau tidak lupakan, jika Kyuhyun adalah kekasihku sekarang? Ah, dan jangan sampai lupa Hyung. Ayahmu bahkan berniat menjodohkan Kyuhyun denganku". Sahut Siwon tak kalah datar.

"Aku tahu, lalu?"

"Hyung~"

"Apa kau takut kalah dariku?". Zhoumi memotong perkataan Siwon.

"Tidak, coba saja jika kau bisa". Siwon membalas tatapan tajam Zhoumi.

"Itu bagus". Sahut Zhoumi.

Ceklek

"Ayo berangkat Oppa". Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Zhoumi dengan ceria.

"Ne, Kajja!". Siwon segera menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari kamar Zhoumi.

" Ah, Chakkamman" Shinye menahan lengan Siwon. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya mendekati Zhoumi kemudian mengecup pelan kening Zhoumi.

"Aku berangkat dulu Ge". Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Zhoumi. Zhoumi balas tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Siwon hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan ke kampus Kyuhyun, suasana hening menyelimuti perjalanan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

" Apa Oppa sedang ada masalah?". Tanya Kyuhyun mengakhiri keheningan yang tercipta. Siwon hanya tersenyum sebagai respon.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian semakin baik". Tanya Siwon yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah pernyataan. Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini Zhoumi Gege tidak lagi menekanku. Dan aku sangat berterimakasih padamu oppa. Kau selalu ada disisiku dan selalu mendukungku, mungkin aku tak akan bisa melewati ini jika tanpamu". Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Siwon. Mobil Siwon berhenti. Sudah sampai tujuan ternyata. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak peduli sebesar apa perasaan Zhoumi hyung untukmu dan bagaimana pandanganmu terhadapku. Aku akan tetap mempertahanmu disisiku". Siwon tersenyum lembut seraya membelai pipi kanan Kyuhyun yang Chubby. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap sendu kearah Siwon. Perasaan bersalah merasuki hati Kyuhyun, bagaimana mungkin ia tega membawa pria sebaik Siwon kedalam masalahnya.

"Masuklah kekelasmu". Ucap Siwon halus.

"Emm.." Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya

.

ooO0Ooo

.

Keluarga Tan semakin hari semakin tampak harmonis, tak ada lagi suasana dingin diantara Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun. Begitu pula hubungan Zhoumi dengan ibu tirinya. Sepertinya masalah keluarga Tan Sudah selesai.

.

Hari ini Zhoumi sudah sembuh total. Untuk merayakanya Zhoumi mengajak Kyuhyun ke kedai es krim kesukaanya. Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan menghabiskan waktu di Taman bermain. Hingga tiba waktu makan malam, mereka sedang menikmati malam ditepi danau. Dimana dulu Zhoumi memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa gege mengajaku ke tampat ini?". Tanya Kyuhyun menikmati pemandangan didepanya.

"Waeyo?kau tidak suka?". Tanya Zhoumi.

"Bagaimana mungkin seseorang akan suka dengan tempat dimana ia diputuskan kekasihnya". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya memukul ringan lengan kiri Zhoumi. Zhoumi terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku tak pernah memutuskanmu". Ucap Zhoumi menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Ya! Kau bahkan meninggalkanku yang menangis dan kedinginan disini!". Kyuhyun berteriak sebal. Pipinya ia gembungkan dan bibir bawahnya ia majukan sedikit membuat ia benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kau benar-benar memiliki ingatan yang buruk Kui Xian".Zhoumi masih saja mengulum senyumnya.

"M-mwo? Bicaralah yang jelas oppa. Aku tidak mengerti". Gerutu Kyuhyun masih dengan kedua bibirya yang mengerucut.

"Pabboya!" Zhoumi menyentil dahi Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengusap-usap keningnya yang baru saja mendapatkan sentilan cinta dari kakak tirinya yang tampan.

"Apa kalimat yang kuucapkan saat disini dulu?".Zhoumi melanjutkan pertanyaanya.

"kau bilang, kau benci padaku"

"Benar"

"Lalu?". Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan polosnya, membuat author ingin mencubit pipinya karena gemas.

"Aku hanya mengatakan aku membencimu, tapi tidak memutuskan hubungan kita"

"Eh?"

"Aku benarkan?". Zhoumi menatap Kyuhyun penuh perhatian. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk polos. Zhoumi benar-benar menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menggigit pipi Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Itu artinya kau telah berselingkuh!". Ucap Zhoumi seraya melipatkan kedua tanganya didepan dada. Tatapannya penuh dengan intimidasi.

"M-mwo?". Kyuhyun memperlihatkan wajah bodohnya. Zhoumi benar-benar berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Siwon padahal kau adalah kekasihku. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, kau berselingkuh terang-terangan didepanku..bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan?" Zhoumi meremas kemeja bagian dadanya dan memasang wajah memelas untuk mengerjai Kyuhyun.

" Tap-tapikan..ak-". Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja Zhoumi mengecup lembut bibir semerah cherry milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan tindakan Zhoumi hanya bisa melebarkan matanya. 10 detik kemudian mata Kyuhyun terpejam.

"Wo ai ni, Kui Xian". Kata Zhoumi mantap, ia juga menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut.#Kyaaaaaaaaaaa w

Kyuhyun menitikan airmata kebahagiaannya. Sedetik kemudian ia menunduk.

" Wo ye ai ni, Mimi Ge..". Ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang chubby. Kyuhyun tahu ia bersalah, tidak seharusnya ia menjawab pernyataan cinta Zhoumi begitu. Tapi ia juga ingin bahagia dengan pria yang dicintainya. Bolehkah ia egois sekali ini saja.

"Jeongmal,jeongmal,jeongmal,jeongmal saranghae.." Balas Zhoumi seraya menghitung kata jeongmal dengan jarinya.

"Ya...!". Kyuhyun memukul dada Zhoumi pelan dan setelah itu Kyuhyun terkurung dalam dekapan Zhoumi yang hangat. Mereka terus saja tertawa bahagia dalam pelukanya.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. MUAHAHAHAHAHA,Boong kok reader...kekeke. Mari kita lanjutkan.

.

.

.

Pasangan ZhouKyu terus saja saling bergandengan tangan. Padahal mereka sudah sampai di rumah mereka. Mereka baru saja akan melewati ruang keluarga sebelum mereka bertemu dengan appa mereka yang menatap tajam genggaman tangan mereka. Sementara umma mereka menatap cemas kearah Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang pertamakali menyadari buru-buru melepaskan genggaman tanganya dengan Zhoumi. Tapi Zhoumi justru mengeratkan genggaman mereka.

"Apakah kalian baru saja pulang berkencan?". Tanya Mr. Tan dingin.

"Ne, baba". Zhoumi menjawab tanpa ada keraguan dalam setiap katanya. Tangan Zhoumi masih menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Berharap dengan genggaman tanganya Kyuhyun bisa merasa lebih tenang.

"Jadi gosip bahwa kau mengencani adikmu sendiri itu benar?"

"Ne baba" Jawab Zhoumi dengan tenang.

"Kau...kau..bisa-bisanya kau mengencani adikmu sendiri!". Marah mr. Tan seraya menunjuk wajah Zhoumi. Zhoumi menatap mata sang ayah yang terlihat marah dengan tatapan berani. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk menahan airmatanya.

"Yeobo...sudahlah...". mengusap lengan sang suami untuk meredakan emosi .

"Dui bu qi baba, tapi aku sangat mencintai Kui Xian lebih dari apapun. Dan bukan aku yang mengencani adiku, tapi baba yang menikahi ibu dari kekasih anakmu sendiri". Jawab Zhoumi yakin dan penuh keberanian.

PLAK

Tangan mr. Tan baru saja terangkat untuk menampar anak kandungnya.

"Kyuhyun, kembali kekamarmu!". Perintah tegas.

Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ruang keluarga untuk pergi kekamarnya.

"Dan kau Zhoumi, pulanglah ke dormu. Jangan pernah menemui Kyuhyun tanpa seijinku". Mr. Tan meninggalkan Zhoumi. Sementara Mrs. Tan memeluk anak tirinya dengan sayang seraya berbisik,

"Aku akan mencoba berbicara pada babamu". Mrs. Tan melepaskan pelukanya dan tersenyum kearah anak tirinya.

"Gomawo mama". Jawab Zhoumi seraya tersenyum lirih.

Zhoumipun meninggalkan rumahnya yang telah ia tinggali selama bertahun-tahun itu.

.

.

memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"appa..Mianhae". Ucap Kyuhyun lirih menatap sang ayah. Mr. Tan mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun yang kecoklatan.

"Appa akan memberikanmu apartement didekat Universitasmu...kau bisa hidup mandiri disana...pulanglah jika kau rindu umma dan appa...tapi berjanjilah...berjanjilah untuk tidak menemui Gege-mu di luar rumah. Kau hanya boleh menemuinya saat dirumah. Dan jangan lupa...kau masih memiliki Siwon". Ucap Mr. Tan pelan sambil mengusap surai Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Ne appa..". Jawab Kyuhyun menahan tangis.

.

ooO0Ooo

.

Sudah beberapa bulan Kyuhyun tinggal di apartement barunya. Selama itu pula Kyuhyun tidak bertemu dengan Zhoumi. Kabarnya Super Junior M baru saja mempromosikan album barunya di China. Bahkan Kyuhyun belum mengucapkan selamat pada kakak dan kekasihnya. Ah, Kyuhyun ragu dengan kata terakhirnya, apakah Siwon masih bisa disebut dengan kekasihnya.

TIN TIN

Kyuhyun menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Terlihat sebuah mobil yang sepertinya ia kenal berada di belakangnya. Perlahan kaca depan mobil itu terbuka, menampakkan pria tampan dengan lesung pipinya yang menawan.

"Apa kau sibuk, Kyunnie?". Tanya Siwon.

"Aniya oppa". Jawab Kyuhyun.

"mau makan es krim dengan ku?"Tawar Siwon.

"Emm..baiklah" Kyuhyun menerima tawaran Siwon. Siwon buru-buru membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

Mereka memakan es krim dengan hikmat sampai Siwon bertanya sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku sudah kalah?"

"Hmm?". Kyuhyun berusaha menelan es krimnya.

"Aku sudah kalah dari Zhoumi Hyung ternyata.." Sahut Siwon.

"Mianhae...oppa...aku...aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu..."

"Aku belum ingin melepasmu"

"oppa...akan lebih baik jika kau melepaskanku..."

"apa Zhoumi hyung yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?"

"Aniyo! Kau pria yang baik Oppa, tapi... aku justru banyak melukaimu...kau bisa terluka lebih dalam jika terus mempertahankanku..". Ucap Kyuhyun lirih mengabaikan es krimnya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak ingin melihat wanita yang kucintai tersiksa, padahal ia berada disisiku...aku ingin kau bahagia". Ucap Siwon tulus kemudian terseyun lembut.

"Gomawo oppa..". Kyuhyun membalas senyuman memikat Siwon.

Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Berbahagialah untuku". Siwon tersenyum ramah "aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"emm! Aku ini sudah besar Oppa". Jawab Kyuhyun ceria.

"Arraseo". Siwon mengusap rambut kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun di dalam kedai es krim.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan menyeberang dari kedai es krim saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Kui Xian!". Panggil seorang namja. Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandanganya kearah si namja. Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya diseberang jalan. Zhoumi lah yang memanggil Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah cepat, Kyuhyun berbalik arah mengindari Zhoumi yang akan menyeberang kearahnya. Kyuhyun terus saja mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia mendengar suara gaduh.

CKIIIIIIIIT

BRAAAK

Terdengar suara benturan benda keras. Kyuhyun mendadak panik. Bagaimana jika terjadi kecelakaan pada Gegenya. Ia tadi sempat melihat Zhoumi akan menyeberang jalan untuk mengejarnya. Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Jantungnya berdetak keras rasa khawati menyeruak dalam benaknya.

"Gege...Mimi-ge.." Kyuhyun menitikan airmatanya. Perasaan tidak enak menghantuinya. Ia cemas dan takut. Ia hampir saja mencapai kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang melakukan pertolongan pada kecelakaan yang terjadi, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang dan membawanya kesebuah taman kanak-kanak yang sudah sepi.

" Gwenchana?". Seorang pria yang dari tadi menarik tangan Kyuhyun, berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dan menanyakan keadaanya.

"Mi-Mimi Ge?". Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget dengan orang yang baru saja dilihatnya. Kyuhyun langsung saja menerjang Zhoumi dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ada apa dengan mu, hmm?"

"Aku...aku kira...aku kira kau yang mengalami kecelakaan...". Isak tangis terdengar disela-sela perkataanya.

"Aigoo, bukankah kau bisa mendengarnya". Ucap Zhoumi lembut.

"Mwo?"

"Degup jantungku yang selalu saja berpacu jika berada didekatmu". Zhoumi mengeratkan pelukanya.

Blush

Pipi Kyuhyun merona dengan cepat.

"Eh?". Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Zhoumi.

"Sedang apa Gege disini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan tatapan polosnya.

" Tentu saja menemuimu...aku sudah berbicara pada baba. Bahwa kita sudah terlebih dulu menjadi sepasang kekasih sebelum baba menikahi ummamu. Dan Appa mengerti..."

"Jinjja?". Kyuhyun masih belum bisa percaya.

Zhoumi menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Tak lama setelah itu Zhoumi mengecup lembut ujung hidung Kyuhyun.

" Wo ai ni". Ucap Zhoumi dari dalam hatinya.

"Wo ye ai ni" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman bahagia tersungging dibibirnya.

**END**

**MUHAHAHAHA, gaje banget kan?kekeke**

**Saya senang sekali kalian memberikan perhatian pada ff saya ini. Yah saya memang mengharapkan ada seseorang yang mau mengkoreksi tulisan saya,kekke**

**Biar tulisan saya lebih bagus.**

**Saya sadar tulisan saya kurang memuaskan,kekke**

**Tapi saya sungguh berterimakasih pada readers yang mau memperhatikan dan memberikan komentarnya, Gomawo chingu^^#deep bow**

**Udahlah ngga banyak omong...**

**TERIMAKSIH ATAS PERHATIANYA^^**

**Balesan Review**

**Lee mina**

wah ana mina-chan,kekeke wah senengnya dibaca ama mina...^^

tadinya mau aku share di Mixian addict, tapi kurang PD kekeke...

hehehe, emang banyak banged typo-nya. Kebiasaan males baca lagi kalo udah jadi...soalnya saya suka geli sendiri kalo baca tulisan sendiri,kekeke

dan lagi ini asli FF YongShin jadi ya maaf kalo banyak yang aneh...saya cuma replace Shinhye jadi kyuhyun dan Yonghwa jadi

ini udah dilanjut..^^ makasih udah baca^^

**QMI-Love**

iya, anooo...jangan panggil author ya...rasanya aneh, kurang akrab chingu...kekeke. panggil Youngie aja ya...kekeke

iya aku MiXian Shipper,kekeke

tenang aja saya juga ngga tega bikin sad ending buat mereka..kekeke

makasih udah komen dan baca^^

**Lil Cute Duck**

Hehehe, mianhae...itu karena saya cuma ngreplace tulisannya dari Park menjadi Cho, karna awalnya ini FF YongShin...kekeke

Mianhae ne^^

Ini udah di lanjut semoga memuaskan...kekeke^^

**WhirlwindsExotics**

Hehehe, ya kalo sudah ada Zhoumi, Kyukyu emang suka gitu yang lain dilupakan...kekeke

Gomawo chingu^^

**Lee Sica**

Kyaaaaaaaaa sica-ssi!kekeke#Hug and Kiss sica

Aigoo, lama tak bersua...kekke#tepok jidat Sica

hehhehe, iya ni balik lagi..kekeke ternyata ane emang ga bisa ninggalin sica-ssi terlalu lama,kekeke#gombal mode on

cius.. miapa?kekee#korban iklan

hahaha syukur deh kalo kamu suka, dan jangan tabok pantatku!

Muahahaha, kamu emang akan selalu mencintaiku sica-ssi..kekekeke#ketawa evil

Hahaha, ini udah di lanjut jadi sekarang mana jatah makanku?

Nado saranghaeyoooooooooooooo

**Amyeka **

Hehe, iya emang judah jarang banget FF Qmi saya aja ampe sedih...,

Hehehe mian ya, emang ini aslinya FF YongShin jadi kadang ada yang belum keubah kekeke, miah kalo bikin nggak nyaman...kekeke. Tenang aja chingu,,,saya berniat bikin sequel FF Qmi yang berjudul From Me, For You kok...semoga chingu mau nunggu...Gomawo dah baca^^

**lyaSiBum**

Ah, hehehe makasih udah baca...saya ini MiXian shippper jadi kebanyakan bikin FF Qmi.

Ini udah lanjut Chingu^^

**ratnasparkyu**

hahaha, jangan terlalu tegang chingu...relax aja...kekkee

makasih udah baca chingu...

ini udah lanjut^^

**Silahkan kembali berkomentar^^**


End file.
